Sword of Satan
by Skylar Ninja
Summary: A weapon was created by Satan to tip the balance of light and dark in his favor. But inside the cage, he could not get to his weapon. Other demons saw this weapon as a way for them to take control of the world. This weapon was a teenage girl who was taken in by the Winchesters.
1. Prolouge

Charmaine Daemon was an orphan. At the age of five, she was adopted by a nice _rich_ family. There was a mother, a wonderful father, and sister. But she seemed to stick out for most of my life. It wasn't just how they differ in looks, she had a shorter temper than most people. If someone got her pissed she would either start a fight or just wish for them to leave her be in the back of her head. She got into a few fights in elementary school and others in middle school, where it only got worse. Luckily she made a few friends and she learned to control her anger. But then some other problems popped up. During puberty, she began to change. Not only physically but supernaturally. Whenever she got mad glass would fly, lights would flicker, and the room would become cold. This instance luckily only happened when she was alone, and she began to keep away from people when she got mad. Then in high school, it all went by smoothly. Except for one thing, prom.

Charmaine's adoptive father bought her a nice white dress that complimented her silver eyes. She wore her chocolate brown hair up in a bun. She did not have a date to go with to the dance, but she was going with her friends. The group met up at the dance going inside. The first half of the dance went smoothly the group just dancing together. The second half is where hell broke loose. A guy that Charmaine had a crush on went over her and invited her to a dance. Charmaine gladly accepted and the two of them danced. In the middle of the dance, Charmaine went to ask the guy a question when one of the guy's friends dunked the punch on her. The red punched stained her white dress and people began to laugh at her. Her friends saw the commotion and tried to come over, but were blocked by a group surrounding Charmaine. Charmaine looked at her dress tears burning in her eyes as the lights began to flicker. She looked at the guy who asked her to dance who was laughing. In one swift movement, he was knocked flat on his feet. She turned to the guy who dunked the punch on her and kicked him hard with her heels. The people around her stopped laughing seeing the two writhing in agony. She shook out her hand as the guy held his nose which was busted sitting up. She looked down at him and kicked him hard in the face. "My mother bought me this dress bitch." The lights burst after she said that sending sparks. With that, she left the dance heading home. The weeks after prom leading to graduation people avoided her in the halls, while others congratulated her for kicking the guy's ass. Her friends were worried about her, but she avoided them not wanting to talk about that night and get mad. Once she graduated she moved out wanting to go to Stanford. And that is where we pick up from our story.

Charmaine heard knocking at her door and opened up her eyes looking over at it.

"Who is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's me," said a female voice. She got up out of bed.

"Oh shit- let me get ready," Charmaine responded remembering what she had promised her friend. She grabbed her clothing then went into the bathroom.

Her friend entered the apartment as Cha went into the shower taking a quick rinse. "You're such a smart person but you're never on time!"

"I am sorry Jessica!" Charmaine responded. The close friend of hers was Jessica Moore.

Charmaine had been up late the previous night studying some things to help her get into Stanford and had fallen asleep, forgetting to set her timer and forgetting about the promise she made Jessica.

"You are also gonna come to that party later too, right?" Jessica asked sitting down on the small couch.

"Sure," Charmaine responded coming out of the shower changing into her clothes. She came out of her bathroom fully dressed.

"Finally now come on we gotta go to breakfast," Jessica said.

"Is your boyfriend coming along?" Charmaine said with a slight tease.

"He's outside in the car," Jessica responded with a smile.

Charmaine smiled a bit. Charmaine had become friends with Jessica not too long ago and she liked seeing Jessica happy. In her mind, Charmaine believed that if she couldn't be happy then she could at least guarantee her friends were.

"I thought it was supposed to be just us at breakfast," Charmaine said.

"I want you to get along with Sam, you guys haven't really talked," Jessica said.

"Fine," Charmaine said and headed outside with Jessica. Outside Sam was waiting in a Chevrolet Avalanche.

Jessica went over to the passenger door. Charmaine stopped for a moment looking at Sam. She had been nervous about meeting new people ever since high school, though the two had introduced themselves they didn't really talk. And that is what made her nervous.

"Come on Charm," Jessica said getting into the passenger's seat.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked Jessica.

"Yeah, she is just shy around new people," Jessica responded.

"We met though," Sam said.

"She is nervous about becoming close with people," Jessica corrected.

"Oh," Sam said as Charmaine got into the back of the car.

"Hi Sam," Charmaine said.

"Hi Charmaine," Sam said and began to drive to a diner. The ride was silent since it was a short one.

Charmaine looked out the window as they arrived at the diner. The three of them got out of the car walking over and into the diner. The three of them got a booth, Sam beside Jessica and Charmaine across from the couple.

"So... how are you?" Sam asked.

"I am good," Charmaine answered looking down at the menu that the waitress placed in front of them. "Thank you."

Charmaine picked the menu up as Jessica got a phone call.

"I have to take this," Jessica said getting up. "I have to go."

"Then we can reschedule this," Sam said.

"No you two stay," Jessica said.

"You planned this," Charmaine said.

"Maybe," Jessica said kissing Sam's cheek. "See you two later."

With that Jessica left.

"She tricked us," Sam muttered.

"Yes she did," Charmaine said looking at the menu.

An awkward silence followed Sam looking up from his menu every now and then.

"So..." Sam said.

"So?" Charmaine asked.

"What is your favorite color?" Sam asked.

"Wait, what?" Charmaine asked.

"Well Jessica obviously wants the two of us to become friends, so I'd like to get to know you," Sam said.

"Silver," Charmaine asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Um... an older brother," Sam said a bit surprised by the question. "You?"

"An adoptive sister," Charmaine said placing the menu down.

The conversation continued with the two talking about themselves and their families. Sam found out that Charmaine had been adopted by a family and how they were annoying but she loved them. Charmaine found out that Sam was always on the move cause of his dad's line of work and that his father was never around, but his brother was cool. They had given their orders and soon enough got their food. The two ate, occasionally talking about things that they enjoyed. Charmaine enjoyed this time, feeling that Sam was becoming a friend, but that also made her nervous.

"You two haven't killed each other," Jessica said coming over to the two.

Charmaine nodded wiping off her mouth.

"I should get going," Charmaine said.

"But I just got back," Jessica said as Charmaine got up.

"I will see you at the party," Charmaine said.

"Then I'll see you later," Jessica said.

"Bye Sam," Charmaine said leaving.

"Bye," Sam said then looked at Jessica. "Did I do something wrong?"

"As I said she's nervous about making friends," Jessica said.

Sam sighed and looked at Charmaine walking away from the diner. "So we are friends."

Charmaine was at the party in the corner of the room leaning against the wall silently. Her hand was messing with the devil's tail attached to her costume. She wore a strapless red dress that poofed out, at mid-thigh, it stopped, like a tutu. She had red fishnet stockings and red gloves that went up to her elbows. To top it off she had red horns on with red lipstick to make it pop. Charmaine's eyes surveyed the crowd of people drinking or dancing until her eyes fell upon Jessica in a nurses outfit. She let out a sigh of relief seeing Jessica and she walked over to her.

"Jessica," Charmaine said and Jessica turned to her.

"You look amazing," Jessica said.

Charmaine looked down at the outfit she wore self-consciously.

"Thanks," Charmaine said.

"Hey, Charmaine."

Charmaine looked back up and saw Sam.

"Hi Sam," Charmaine said.

"Sam decided to come along," Jessica said with a smile.

"No costume?" Charmaine asked.

Sam looked down at his outfit then back at Charmaine. "Lumberjack."

Charmaine chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Beer?" Jessica suggested.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Sure," Charmaine said.

With that, Jessica walked off.

"Sorry for leaving abruptly earlier," Charmaine said.

"It's fine," Sam said. "Nice costume."

"Thanks," Charmaine said looking down at it again then at Sam. "Nice Lumberjack costume, flannel, and jeans."

Sam chuckled slightly. "Thanks."

"So how'd she convince you?" Charmaine asked.

"She just... did," Sam said.

"She has that effect on people," Charmaine said.

"Yeah," Sam said chuckling.

"She loves you, you know. Like really loves you," Charmaine said. Sam looked at her a bit surprised and as he went to talk Jessica came back with the beer. Jessica handed one to Charmaine and one to Sam.

"Thank you," Charmaine said.

"Yeah thanks," Sam said.

"Your welcome," Jessica said.

Sam took a sip of the beer as Charmaine stared at the bottle.

"Oh, I forgot," Jessica said.

"Hmm, forgot what?" Sam said.

"It's nothing," Charmaine said and took a sip. Sam watched as Charmaine scrunched her face slightly.

"Too strong for you?" Sam asked.

"Just a bit," Charmaine said.

"Do you want water instead?" Jessica asked.

"No thank you," Charmaine said.

"Okay," Jessica said. Jessica heard someone call her name. "Be back, Sam wanna come with?"

Sam looked at Charmaine seeing how Charmaine looked over the crowd like an animal out of its element.

"Um," Sam said.

"Go," Charmaine encouraged. Sam nodded and went with Jessica away from Charmaine. Charmaine sighed softly and went back to staring at her bottle.

Sam and Jessica were talking to someone else across the crowd. Charmaine watched over the town her mind elsewhere until she was broken out from her mind.

"Hey," a guy said and Charmaine looked at him.

"Hi," Charmaine said back.

"What's a girl like you doing all alone?" the guy asked and Charmaine looked him over.

 _Flirting._

Charmine looked at the guy's eyes which were pointed at her chest. Now Charmaine knew not all men were like this, but this was the reason why she hated being with guys. She had a large chest size and also had hips to match.

"Just drinking some beer," Charmaine said looking at her mostly full bottle.

"Want to do something else?" the guy suggested.

"No just beer," Charmaine said and took a sip. She didn't have the same reaction as the last time.

"Come on have a bit of fun," the guy suggested leaning towards her.

Charmaine took a deep breath to restrain herself from punching the guy and she got a strong whiff of alcohol. "No thank you," she said in a firm tone.

"Come on just you and me," he said.

"Doing what?" she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Drawing... cause I am gonna put the D in raw," he said and Charmaine placed her beer down on the table.

"What?" Charmaine asked looking at him about to murder him.

"It'll be fun," he said.

From across the crowd, Sam could see the guy hitting on Charmaine.

"Be right back babe," Sam said walking over to the two.

Charmaine was failing to hold in her anger as she curled her hand into a fist. Sam came over as Charmaine landed a hard punch on his face. The guy stumbled back. The people around her stopped and stared at them. Sam stopped where he stood surprised that Charmaine punched the guy.

"What the fuck?" the guy asked looking at her holding his broken nose.

"S-Sorry," Charmaine said quickly noticing what she had done.

"You better be more than fucking sorry!" the guy said going over to her. Sam stepped in.

"She drank too much and you were being a bit of an ass. She lashed out," Sam said in Charmaine's defense.

The guy looked at everyone staring and sighed walking off not wanting to fight Sam or be responsible for a girl being hurt. The people stared at Charmaine who then ran out of the place before Sam or Jessica could stop her. She went home and locked herself in.

Jessica told Sam to give her some space knowing Charmaine wanted to be alone when she was like that. That night Charmaine spent alone curled up listening to the noises of the house as Sam got taken away with his brother to go on a hunt. The following day Jessica attempted to talk to her... the last thing that Charmaine said to Jessica was "leave me alone" and that is what Jessica did not want to get Charmaine angry.

The day went by to the next when she heard a knock at her door.

"Jessica?" Charmaine asked.

"It's me," said Sam.

Charmaine walked over to the door and unlocked it. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt and sweatpants. She didn't really care about her appearence.

"Hi," Charmaine said then saw the look in Sam's eyes. They were depressed.

"May I come in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Charmaine stepped aside and Sam came in. Charmaine saw someone behind Sam leaning against the wall. Charmaine left the door open knowing the guy was with Sam. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's about Jessica," Sam said.

"What happened is she sick?" Charmaine asked.

Sam glanced at the guy outside then back at Charmaine.

"Sam, what happened?" Charmaine asked concerned.

"She... is dead," Sam said and Charmaine froze.

"W...What?" Charmaine asked.

"There was a fire and... she died," Sam said choking up trying to get the words out. Charmaine sat down on the couch feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself."

Charmaine nodded covering her face not wanting to be seen like that. Tears ran down her cheeks as she silently broke down.

"W...Where were you?" Charmaine asked choking out her words.

"I was there, and the fire almost got me. My brother, Dean," he said motioning to the guy outside. "Saved me."

"I...I am glad you're okay," Charmaine said not looking up at Sam. Sam sat beside her.

"I am sorry that I couldn't save her," Sam said.

"It wasn't your fault," Charmaine said looking at Sam and Sam saw her eyes puffy from crying, streaks of tears running down her face and her nose red. Sam wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She cried as Sam hugged her. As she cried the lights began to flicker. Dean saw the lights and stopped leaning against the wall. Sam looked around and saw that his breath could be seen in the cold air. The windows began to shake slightly.

"Sam I think we should go take her too," Dean said.

Charmaine looked up at the lights which continued flickering and some short-circuited completely. The TV turned on the screen completely static and a ringing coming from the screen. Her usual breakdowns were not that strong so she knew that it was something, or someone else.

"Come on," Dean urged.

Charmaine stood up going out quickly followed by Sam. Dean went down the stairs in front of the two. The echo of soft crackling was heard upstairs as alarms went off.

"Fire," Sam and Dean said hearing the echo. Charmaine looked at them in shock.

"W-What?" Charmaine said as the trio arrived outside.

Dean pointed at the windows that belonged to Charmaine's apartment. Charmaine looked up and saw flames burning through the windows. Charmaine stopped seeing it hearing the sirens in the distance. Dean looked at Sam who was looking at Charmaine who stared at the flames.

"I'll be back," Sam said. Charmaine nodded in response watching the fire dance out her window ashes falling from it, sirens in the distance. Sam went over to his brother.

"Do you think it was the demon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"But she isn't dead," Dean said.

"That is a good thing," Sam said.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if someone that pretty died," Dean said and Sam nudged him. "What it would be a shame!"

"Shut up Dean," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean said looking over at her. "Do you think the demon that... killed mom and... Jess-"

"Yeah we went over that," Sam said.

"No I meant the demon could be after her too," Dean said. Sam looked at him and the two met eyes. Then the two looked over at her. Sam nodded slowly.

"Should we tell her?" Sam suggested.

"I mean she'd think we are crazy," Dean said.

"It's worth a shot," Sam said. Dean sighed then nodded and the two went over to Charmaine.

"Charm," Sam said.

"First my best friend and now my house," Charmaine mumbled.

"Charm," Sam repeated.

Charm looked at Sam. "What?"

"We know who did that to your house," Sam said.

"Who?" Charm said turning her full attention to Sam and Dean.

"Your gonna call us crazy when we tell you," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Charm sniffled.

"A demon," Dean said.

"W-What?" Charm said shocked looking at Sam.

"I promise he isn't lying," Sam said.

"B..But... how...," Charm asked not knowing what to say.

"He is is a demon so burning and destroying stuff is in his job description," Dean said.

"Why was it after... me?" Charm asked.

"We do not know," Dean said.

"So we want you to come with us," Sam asked.

"Wait, what?!" Dean asked surprised.

"If we leave her alone the demon will continue to come after her. She needs to come with us," Sam insisted.

"We are on the road all the time," Dean fought back.

"If that demon hurts her I will kill you," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Fine," Dean said looking at Charm.

"D-Don't I get a say?" Charm asked stepping in.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"How can you guys even help me?" Charm asked.

"This is our job," Dean said. "Saving people, hunting things the family business. We kill the shit that goes bump in the night."

"If you stay you will be in harm's way, and we can protect you if you come along," Sam said and Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Charmaine played it out strategically in her head and looked at Sam. She did not feel like she had another choice so she slowly nodded. "Then it is a yes, I will come along with you."

"Then let's hit the road," Dean said.


	2. Friends Are Your Chosen Family

As the fair-haired woman walked down the road returning home from a long day at work. While walking she felt the air around her turn cold. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and quickened her pace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a six yeard old child and stopped to look at her. But she was gone when she stopped. She shook it off and continued to walk as the street lights flickered and began to shut off one by one.

She hurried up nervous but felt something grab her back and she shrieked.

"Bring me to my home."

A female child whispered into her voice.

"W-What," she asked and she knew where to go as if by magic. She began to bring the child to her final destination not wanting to upset the child. But with each step, it got harder to walk she ignored it just thinking that it was her getting tired. She wanted to stop but she could feel the anger on her back. If she stopped she would pay dearly for it. So she kept walking until the weight on her back weighed her onto knees. "I..I cannot."

"Then you can come with me," the child said and the woman let out a cry for help as it felt as if she was sinking into the ground. It became hard for her to breath and she began to choke out for air. No lights were on to spotlight the tragedy. She fell forward choking on nothing and then... it stopped. Her blank white eyes stared at nothing and she got dragged away into the darkness.

"You can come home with me."

The Impala rolled down the hills towards the next bar to be stopped at. Charmaine looked out the side window watching the trees pass by.

"So Charmaine it?" Dean asked. Charmaine looked at Dean from the back.

"Yeah," Char said. "My name's Charmaine but it's Charm for short."

"That is much easier to say and cute name," Dean said and Sam punched his shoulder gently.

"Shut up," Sam mumbled. Dean chuckled.

"It's true," Dean said.

Charmaine decided to change the topic. "Where are we going?" she asked. It had been a few days and she had gotten used to the moving around. But she still the same hoodie and sweats and would like to change that at the next stop.

Sam looked back at Charmaine. "Kent, Ohio," Sam answered tossing back a newspaper and she caught it looking at the page. She read it over then handed it back to Sam. It was about women who went missing and no one knew why.

"So what is it?" she asked them.

"We don't know yet," Dean said.

"It might be a job, it might not," Sam said. "And that is where these come in handy."

Sam opened the glove compartment and took out two fake IDs. She looked at the two FBI ids.

"You know that's illegal right," Charm said.

"Sometimes illegal is the way to go," Dean said.

"So do I need one?" she asked.

"You're not coming," Dean said.

"What he means is that you should stay at the motel where it's safe," Sam said.

"But-"

"No buts sweetheart," Dean said and Charm sighed not continuing the conversation.

They pulled up at a motel and got a room with two beds and a couch bed, not having enough money to get another room for Charm. Sam sat on the couch and Dean went to freshen up so they could go question the locals. She sat down on one of the beds silently. She hadn't talked much after Jessica's murder. She barely talked before. Now she seemed like more of a mute unless necessary. She watched the two get ready.

"Hey Charm," Dean said and she looked at him. "Here."

Dean handed her a credit card and she looked at it then at Dean.

"You need to get new clothes so go ahead," Dean said and Charm smiled gently.

"Thank you, Dean," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said and left.

"See you later Charm," Sam said following Dean.

When they left she decided to use the credit card and walked out of the motel to some of the nearby stores. She went inside a few but found nothing that she liked until finally, she found a store with clothing she liked. She picked out clothing and tried them on glad to get out of the sweatshirt and sweatpants. Once she got some of the clothing she liked she went over to the register. She looked around as the person at the register rung her up and she saw a missing person flyer at the window. It had a young girl on it, no older than three by the looks of it. She had a head full of curly locks and a bright smile. She looked at the eyes of the girl then at the person at the register. They shared the same eyes and his hair was slightly curled though most of it was messy and he had bags under his eyes showing sleep deprivation. But he had a young face of someone in their twenties or early thirties.

Charmaine decided to speak up.

"I couldn't help but notice the missing person's paper. I heard about all the people going missing around town," Charm said with a slight stutter in her voice.

"Yeah she's my daughter," the man said.

"She has your eyes," Charm said without a stutter this time.

"She does..." the man said looking down.

"When did she go missing?" Charm asked not able to help herself her curiosity taking hold.

"My Elizabeth went missing... a month or two ago," the man responded.

"That's before all the other people right?" Charm asked.

"Yeah," the man said.

"Who were they, the other people I mean?" Charm questioned.

"Some women from around town," the man said.

"If I may ask, how did she go missing?" Charm asked giving the man the credit card.

"I was closing up and my wife went to pick her up. My wife brought her home and then when I got there my wife was there and my baby... was gone," the man said holding back tears. He swiped the credit card.

"Hopefully she will be found soon along with the others," Charm said and he nodded. She took the clothing and he gave back the credit card.

"Yeah," the man said. Charm sighed and walked out of the store thinking to herself.

She went back to the motel and changed into one of her new outfits. She put on a white dress shirt and black leggings along with black shoes. She put on a denim jacket over it and looked at herself. She sighed not liking it and she changed out of it into a flannel, pants, and shoes. "Much better," Charm said with a soft smile.

The door opened up and she looked at it quickly. Dean and Sam came inside and Dean stopped seeing her. She waved hi.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hi," Sam said.

Charm felt awkward being looked at by Dean so she decided to tell them about what she found. "I..I found out some things," Charm said cursing herself in her mind for her stutter.

"You did?" Dean asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"The first disappearance was a child, she disappeared a month ago. Her mother picked her up and brought her home, but when the father got home she was gone," Charm said.

"So a kidnapping," Sam said with a soft smile. "Good job."

"How'd you find that out?" Dean asked.

"The man at the register was her father," Charm answered.

"Then we should go visit the house," Sam said.

"Agreed," Dean said heading to the door then he stopped turning to Charm. "...Do you have a more formal outfit?"

Charm looked at Dean nodding.

"Good change into it your coming," Dean said and went outside. Sam smiled a bit and went outside to wait for her. Charm changed into a different outfit. A nice black dress with leggings. She went outside and saw Dean and Sam inside the Impala. She went over to it and went inside.

"Why are you letting me come along?" Charm asked.

"Just because," Dean said to justify himself. Charm rolled her eyes slightly. Sam looked at Charm and felt a small smile creep onto his face seeing Charm opening up more to the two of them. The car drive went silent though no one knowing what exactly to talk about. When they arrived at the house Dean parked and looked at Charm.

"What was the name on the guy's name tag?" Dean asked.

Charm thought for a moment remembering the man and what he was wearing. "His name was... Eric," Charm said.

"Okay," Dean said getting out of the car followed by Sam and Charm. The trio walked up to the door and Charm could not help but feel nervous.

"If you are nervous then just watch our lead," Sam said and I nodded.

"Okay got it," Charm said. Dean knocked on the door.

"If you have a question go ahead and ask it," Dean said and Charm nodded.

The door opened up to reveal a young woman with her hair up in a messy bun. She looked stressed by the white hairs that littered her brown hairs.

"FBI," Dean said and Dean and Sam held up their badges. "We would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

"I have already talked to the police many times," she said.

"We know that and we would still like to speak to you about your daughter's disappearance," Dean said.

"It won't be too long," Sam said in a reassuring tone. She looked over the three of them and stepped aside. The three entered, Charm followed Dean and Sam to the living room the mother trailing behind. Once they all were seated they began the questions.

"How exactly did your daughter disappear?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I brought her home straight from daycare. No, no one was following us or any car. No one entered this house before my husband came home," she answered already knowing what drill of usual questions was.

"When you put her to bed was there any cold spots?" Dean asked.

"Flickering lights?" Sam asked.

"W-Why would there be any of those?" She asked confused.

"Please just answer the question mam'," Sam said.

"No there was none of that," she said looking at Charm for a second then back at the others.

"Could me and my partner check her room," Dean said motioning to Sam.

"First room to the left upstairs," she answered.

"Thank you," Dean said and he and Sam got up going upstairs leaving Charm with the mom.

"Did you have any connections with the other people missing?" Charm asked stuttering slightly.

"Well I have known all of them," she said. She seemed sadder talking about them than about her daughter.

Charmaine picked up a tissue box from the side and held it out for the mother to take.

"Thank you," she said taking the tissue box and wiping her eyes off with one of the tissues.

"I know how it feels to lose someone... It must be so hard for you and your husband," Charmaine said.

"Eric is taking it really hard," the mother stated.

"Are you holding up?' Charmaine asked.

"As much as I can," the mother said.

Charmaine looked around at the pictures on the wall. "Elizabeth's a beautiful girl," she said.

"Thank you," the mom said.

"Where is that?" Charm asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"Brady Lake," she answered.

"That's nice," Charm said.

Dean and Sam came downstairs.

"Let's go," Dean said. Charm got up going over to them. The trio left.

"There were signs of ghost activity in the bathroom," Dean said.

"But it makes no sense," Sam said.

"Why?" Charm asked.

"Ghosts are tied to one thing, like a house... but people have been vanishing all over town," Sam said.

"What about families?" Charmaine asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Her ex and friend vanished too," she said getting into the back of the Impala.

"So it's connected to her," Sam said sitting in the front with his brother.

"Let's look through their past then," Dean said. "Looking through country records here we come!"

Charm chuckled slightly hearing the annoyance in Dean's voice.

"Let's swing home this suit is bugging me," Sam said and Dean nodded starting up the Impala and heading to the motel. Once they arrived Dean and Sam took turns to change. When they were done Charm changed into the outfit that she had on earlier

She came out of the bathroom and Dean and Sam looked at her.

"Let's get going," Sam said and went outside.

"I actually wanted to stay behind," Charm said.

"What?" Dean said.

"I-I wanna stay back," Charm repeated cursing her stutter in her head.

Dean nodded and left. Sam looked at her and left. Charmaine stayed there alone slowly thinking about the mother than about her mother, not her adopted mother, but her real mother. Charmaine never really thought about her biological parents. She wondered why she was given up. Charm thought about her friends from high school and teared up slightly. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She got up and decided to take a walk not wanting to be crying when the Winchesters got back. She walked alone down the streets her mind wandering often to the town of her past, to her closest friends, to her family, and to her anger. The anger that made her afraid to be close to people thinking that she could lash out and hurt them. The anger that was monstrous inside of her just slowly building up inside. Brick by brick the anger built until she couldn't hold it back anymore. She needed to release this anger somehow...but she didn't know how. Hiding whenever she exploded, but sometimes her will to hold back broke. And look where that got her. With two guys in an Impala traveling the country.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She saw a street light flicker and took a deep breath clenching her fist. The street light stopped flickering and she sighed.

"I need to get away from here," she said to herself. She walked farther away from the motel as it turned dark outside.

Dean and Sam arrived at the motel and opened up the door. "Hey, Charm we found out there was no family curse and got you some foo..." Sam stopped seeing that Charmaine wasn't there. "Charm?"

"What's wrong?" Dean said and come inside and saw that Charmaine wasn't there. "Shit."

"We need to find her," Sam said.

"She was here an hour ago when we left," Dean said.

"She could have just left," Sam said.

"Then where would she have gone," Dean said.

"Maybe back to the store she got her clothing in," Sam said and Dean checked the bag that had held her clothing.

"Okay let's go." the two ran out going to the car. They drove to the store as fast as possible and pulled up at a parking spot. Eric was closing up the store and the two got out. Dean hurried up and went over to him.

"Hey, Mister!" Dean snapped and Eric turned to them. Dean went into Eric's face with a glare.

"I don't want any trouble," Eric said raising his hands in defense.

"We are not trying to hurt you," Sam said in a more calming tone than Dean's grabbing his brother's shoulder and pulling him back. "We just want to know if you have seen our friend. Short black hair, silver eyes that look like she's blind."

Eric remembered her. "What do you want with her?"

"We want her," Dean said and Sam gripped his shoulder as a sign to calm down.

"It's not in my right mind to tell you-"

"Sir tell us. We do not want to start any trouble. Where... is she?" Sam asked in a calm tone but there was anger in his voice.

"She went that way," Eric said pointing to the way that he had headed from near the motel.

"Are you sure Sir?" Sam asked.

Eric nodded.

"She must've headed back to our motel room," Dean said and quickly got into the car.

"Thank you," Sam said and entered the car.

"I hope he wasn't lying," Sam mumbled as they drove off.

"If he did then I will beat the truth out of him."

Charmaine looked at the bank of the body of water. Slight frost had accumulated on the banks freezing part of the water and the air around her was cold. She had her knees to her chest, her chin rested on her knees. She picked up a rock and threw it into the water. It broke through the ice leading cracks from the hole it made across the water. The parts slowly broke apart going into the water and then melting. She sighed her breath showing in the air. She heard rustling in the bushes and her hand shot to another rock beside her. She turned around and saw a squirrel with stuffed cheeks that reminded her of Dean eating. She stood up and heard another rustling in the bushes. Her grip tightened on the rock. It wasn't just the squirrel...

She walked towards the road paying attention to where the rustling came from. She got on the road and looked back occasionally. She felt a panic attack begin to set in and took deep uneven breaths. She ran down the road away from the rustling and to the street road. She stepped away from it turning to face the road. She took a deep breath not seeing anyone.

"Thank God..." Charmaine muttered rubbing her arm calming down her panic attack. She turned around and saw a young girl. Charmaine's eyes widened. "E...Elizabeth?"

"Mommy," Elizabeth said taking a step towards Charmaine. Charm took a step back. The girl was indeed the one from the flyers posted around town. But she looked different. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her eyes were dark and dead. Her hair was messy and frayed at the ends. Her hair was darker. But the thing was that she looked older. She looked like a six-year-old. "Mommy please take me home... please."

Charmaine grabbed her phone in her pocket backing away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked towards Charmaine. "Mommy take me home... Please!" Elizabeth began to break into tears. "Take me home!"

Charmaine walked back afraid.

"Please!" she screeched. "Take me home!"

Charmaine turned around and ran. "Take me home Mommy!" Elizabeth screamed.

Charmaine pulled out her phone and called Sam's number. She put it to her ear as it rang. Before Sam could pick up Elizabeth appeared before her and her phone stopped working. She backed away from Elizabeth.

"Come on Mommy take me home," she said reaching out to touch Charmaine.

Sam had gotten a phone call and picked it up but heard no one.

"Charmaine called but hung up," Sam said.

"If she is not there I am going to kill him," Dean said as they pulled up. "The lights are off..."

"You want to force him to tell you?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"You're not stopping me," Dean said and drove back to the store. "I am going to kill him! And then I am going to leave his body so that damn soul is stuck but wherever it is stuck it gets no human contact! And it slowly rots away in madness!"

"I am mad too Dean but why are you that mad-"

"She has that look in her eyes," Dean said.

Sam paused for a second. "Dean do you like her?"

"What- no! She has a look in her eyes of a wounded animal," Dean said.

"Well she and I just lost-"

"The look in your eyes is not the look in hers," Dean interrupted. "She has a scared and afraid look mixed with pain and hurt and anger... I see the way she stutters-"

"She's a shy person," Sam responded.

"No, she's scared. She scared of us... hating her," Dean said. "She doesn't want that... I can tell."

Sam looked at Dean and saw the dead set look in his eyes. "If she is safe then we can help her stop feeling like that," Sam said.

"And if she isn't?" Dean asked looking at Sam then at the road driving down to Eric and his wife's house. He pulled up in the front and got out heading to the door. Sam grabbed a gun putting it on his belt then followed. Dean pounded on the front door and Sam grabbed his shoulder making him stop.

The wife opened the door and saw them.

"Agents," she said surprised to see them again.

"We would like to see your husband," Sam said.

"He's not here yet," she answered.

"Then call him, it's an emergency," Dean said keeping his cool. "I want you to find out where he is."

She nodded heading inside and the Winchesters followed. She called Eric and the phone rang. Before the last ring, Eric picked up.

"Honey where are you?" she asked.

"I am heading home," Eric said.

Dean mouthed to ask where exactly.

"Where are you exactly?" She asked.

"I am at the corner of Johnson and Hudson," he answered.

"Okay see you soon," She said and hung up the phone. She looked at Dean and Sam. "He is at the corner of h-Hudson and Johnson."

"Thank you," Dean said.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked.

"No we just have to ask him a few questions," Sam reassured.

Sam followed Dean outside and they sat in the car. Dean drove to the street.

"He should be here," Sam mumbled looking around. Dean's eyes wandered around the street like a hawk and then he spotted him. Dean pulled the Impala over and parked it. He ran out and before Eric could react grabbed him by his collar.

"Remember me," he asked.

"I-I-"

"Tell us where she went!" Dean screamed.

Sam got out of the car and over to them.

"We would like to do this without you getting hurt," Sam said.

Dean pressed his thumb against Eric's throat choking him. Eric gasped for air and Sam watched for a second. Eric gripped Dean's hand trying to get air.

"Stop so he can tell us where she is," Dean let go of Eric's neck and he coughed gasping for air. "Now tell us... or else."

"S-She asked me where the b-Brady lake was then headed there," Eric stuttered out. "Your gonna hurt her aren't you..."

Dean looked at Eric and Sam held him back. "Dean no, we have to get Charmaine," Sam insisted.

"You're lucky," Dean said to Eric and Sam pulled Dean into the car. Dean drove away from Eric.

"Look he probably thought we were trying to hurt her," Sam said honestly.

"He is still an asshole," Dean mumbled.

"I agree," Sam said and soon enough Dean pulled up in front of the lake. They parked and piled out of the car. They got the car and Sam got his gun and Dean grabbed a pistol putting it in his belt and grabbed his duffel bag.

"I hope she is here," Dean said heading down the path at a quicker pace. A female cry had come from deeper in the forest. Sam and Dean ran as fast as they could towards it.

Charmaine could not escape from Elizabeth. Each turn she took Elizabeth would stop her. No matter how fast she ran Elizabeth was right behind her. Soon enough Charmaine was cornered by Elizabeth. Elizabeth had tears running down her face and reached out for Charmaine.

"Take me home Mommy," Elizabeth said and her hand went to Charm. Charm felt the moment begin to speed up and put her arms up not knowing what to do. Elizabeth's cold fingers touched the button on Charm's flannel. Frost covered the button but not before Elizabeth came in contact with the iron button. Elizabeth cried out and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Charmaine felt her heart still racing along with the scenes around her. Her breaths came out in slight gasps. Her heart was beating fast inside her chest and her surroundings were spinning at a fast speed. She couldn't calm herself down.

"Charm!"

Charmaine looked at the voice and saw Dean and Sam. Dean ran to her and looked at her arm.

"What the heck happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Elizabeth," Charm said closing her eyes trying to slow down what was happening.

"Charm look at me," Dean said and she opened up her eyes looking at him. "You said Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth i-is dead. She is the one that caused the other missing people," Charm said her voice shaking.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked.

"N-No," Charm said.

"Did she try to take you?" Dean asked and she nodded. He cursed under his breath. "Let's get you back."

Dean offered his hand for Charm and she took it. He helped her up. they didn't mention the fact that Charm had just left and didn't tell them where she went. Dean was just glad that she was safe and Sam was glad that she was with them again.

"How did you know I was here?" Charm asked when they were in the car.

"Eric," Dean said.

Charm looked at them.

"Thank you," Charm said.

"Your welcome," Dean and Sam said together.

Charm had calmed down a bit but everything still seemed to be going at the same speed.

"Charm... what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is wrong. My arm just feels a bit numb," she answered.

"Want us to take you to the doctor or something," Dean said.

"I am fine," she said looking at the two pair of worried eyes looking at her. She looked away from them when they met. Dean turned on some music to lighten the mood. Charmaine was rubbing her cold arm. She was in a slight shock with the fact that Elizabeth was the one doing it.

"We have to find Elizabeth's body," Dean said.

"Where would it be?" Sam asked. "And who... killed her?"

"She wanted me to take her home," Charmaine said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She kept calling me Mommy... she did not look like she did in the posters. She looked older, but it was Elizabeth," Charmaine said.

"A myling," Dean and Sam said at the time.

"M..Myling?" Charm asked.

"They are children usually before toddler who were killed and abandoned by their mother," Dean said.

"SInce they had no proper burial they go after people trying to get them to take them to the cemetery for a proper burial," Sam said. "But they weigh someone down with each step the person takes. If they cannot go any further the melting kills them."

"H-How do we stop her?" she asked.

"Either give her the mom who abandoned her, get her to the burial place or give her true motherly love," Dean said.

She looked at Dean and Sam. All three of them were thinking the same thing.

"She killed her daughter didn't she?" Charm spoke up. Dean and Sam slowly nodded. She felt something rise up in her throat. It disgusted her to think that someone could kill their own daughter. "And she pretends that she cared for her..."

"We need to bring her to Elizabeth," Dean said.

"We can't. Another person dead is not good," Sam said.

"We don't know where her body is and she killed her daughter," Dean said. "And unless your secretly Supernatural Superman then we can't bring her to the cemetery."

Charm listened to the two bicker over which way to fix the problem.

"Can't we just sleep on it," She suggested.

Dean and Sam looked back at her.

"Sounds great," Dean said.

Sam nodded.

When they arrived at the motel they all went inside to sleep. Well, the Winchesters variation of sleep. Dean and Sam spent most of the night researching Mylings and ways to kill or subdue them. Charmaine couldn't sleep and decided to stay up watching TV on the couch. She fell asleep midway through the night on the couch forcing Dean and Sam to take the beds. Sam attempted to move Charm from the couch to the bed but she shifted out of his grip. Sam gave up and decided to sleep on the bed.

In the morning when they woke up to someone banging on the door. Charm opened up her eyes and sat up.

"Did anyone order pizza?" Charm asked slightly annoyed.

"No," Dean said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed his gun from under the pillow.

"It is the police. Agents, please open up."

"Police?" Charmaine whisper asked.

"Just let us get decent!" Dean said.

Sam quickly grabbed everything shoving it into bags. Anything that looked occult was hidden with Charmaine's clothing in the bag.

"Why would you want to talk with us?" Sam asked.

"You assaulted a man," the police said.

Charmaine looked at the two of them. "What?" She asked.

"We needed to get information," Sam whispered to Charmaine.

"Eric would not tell us where you were," Dean said in a soft tone.

"Dammit," Charm said. She looked at Sam and Dean then went to the door. "You two get decent."

Before Sam and Dean could interject Charm opened the door and slid outside without Dean and Sam being seen.

At the door were two policemen who were a bit taller than her.

"Hello Miss," one of them said.

"What exactly have my two partners done to deserve a visit from you?" She asked.

"They assaulted a man and threatened him earlier that day," the other one said.

"And who told you this?" she asked.

"A man and his wife and we have witnesses for both," the first one said.

"And what did the witnesses see?" she asked.

"A brown haired male choking him," the other said.

"Do they know why? And why did the wife know?" she asked.

"No, they do not know. And the wife said the agents asked her to contact her husband for his location," the first one said.

"The reason why is that they were looking for me and had no way to contact me. The man knew where I was and failed to give them information," she said taking a breath then continuing. "In doing so he was... endangering me. And they had to use force in order to make sure I was not in harm's way."

The two of them looked at Charm. Charm met both of them in her eyes. Charm looked at them and wanted them to leave. She saw the way they looked at her and didn't like it. "They did nothing wrong. So leave," she said and the lights flickered. They nodded and left. The lights kept flickering and she took a deep breath. They stopped and Dean came outside quickly. He held up the shotgun pointing it near Char.

"The lights were flickering," Dean said. "Where are the police?"

"They left," she said looking at Dean. She went to Dean and he stepped aside staring at the cop car that drove off. She went inside.

"How'd you get them to leave?" Dean asked.

"I... can we just fix the Myling problem," she asked.

"Sure," Sam said.

"So we could confront the mother about it and find the body and burn the bones," Dean said. "But she would probably not say shit about that."

"None of us can carry her to the cemetery," Sam said.

"It's still between killing the mother and finding some other way to destroy her," Charmaine said looking at them.

"We should let Elizabeth at her," Dean said.

"If we do then we have another death and Eric loses another family member," Sam said.

"Eric procrastinated and almost ended up with Elizabeth getting her," Dean said motioning to Charmaine.

"But that doesn't give reason to let him lose another person," Charmaine mumbled.

"Dean look lets confront her and see what happens," Sam said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Dean asked.

"We find another way," Sam said.

"Fine then let's get ready," Dean said grabbing his suit and went to get changed.

Charmaine looked at Sam. "I...Is he mad at me?" she asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Is he mad at me," she repeated.

"No he is not," Sam said going to her.

"Oh.. okay I should get ready," she said getting up. Sam reached out for her to stop her and she went over to her clothing quickly. Sam sighed seeing her get the clothing out. Sam could see what Dean was talking about now. Dean came out of the bathroom and Charm went inside to get dressed. Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I see what you mean," Sam said as he stripped then got dressed. Dean knew what Sam meant by that and looked at the bathroom door worried about her.

She came out dressed and freshened up.

Sam and Dean were dressed. Dean was tugging his tie annoyed at it.

"Let's go," Sam said and they went outside. She followed not making eye contact with the others. She sat in the back and the Winchesters made eye contact with each other then looked back at her. She didn't look at them making a small plan inside her head. Dean pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards their house.

"I should go talk to them," she said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Eric is pissed at you two and not at me. So I can get through the front door at least," Charmaine said.

Sam thought it over in his head. "Okay then you will have to confront the mom about the death of her daughter," Sam said. "If she doesn't tell you where the body is-"

"Then we'll have a talk," Dean said. "And if she threatens you then-"

"I can deal with that part," Charmaine said.

"Okay go ahead Agent," Dean said when they pulled up. Charm got out of the car and headed for the front door. Dean drove to a spot that they couldn't be seen by the windows of the place.

Charmaine went up to the door and knocked. The mother or murderer opened up the door and saw her.

"Agent," she said.

"Hello," Charm said. "May I come inside?"

The mother opened the door and Charm went inside. Charmaine curled her hand into a fist slightly wanting to scream at the mother for what she had done. The mother closed the door and she sat down on the couch.

"Let's chat," she said and the mother sat across from her. "Your daughter Elizabeth... she passed away."

Charm watched the mother's reaction and saw the slight shock in her eyes. But no tears followed the statement. No remorse showed where people would've lost their hold.

"I c-can't say I didn't expect it by now," she responded.

"But you knew all along didn't you," Charm said.

"What?"

"I mean you just know when your child is dead don't you," Charm said. "Especially when you did it yourself..."

"What do you mean by that-"

"How did you kill her?! Did you slit your daughter's throat? DId you strangle the last breaths of her throat?!" Charm snapped.

"You come into my house and assault my husband and have the audacity to come back and accuse me of-"

"I am accusing you! Because everything leads to you! You were the last one inside here. The one to put her to _sleep_ the only one who could have gotten in here! So how could you kill your own daughter?!" Charm screamed.

"It was a mistake," she said.

"What was?" Charm asked.

"GIving birth to her..." she responded.

Charmaine looked at the mother and the lights flickered.

"So how did you do it?!" she screamed.

"What is your proof that I did it?" she asked.

"Elizabeth... she is a ghost now. You trapped the girl of an innocent girl in this world and because of what you did you tainted her into something... horrible," Charmaine answered.

"A ghost? Really? That's ridiculous-"

"Is it ridiculous that the fact that your friends are going missing, people close to you are going missing!" Charm shouted. "So how did you do it?!"

The mother looked at her. "I drowned my daughter."

Charm couldn't stand it and was fuming. She slammed her hand on the table in a fist and it shattered. The mother flinched shutting up immediately. Charm stared at the mother breathing heavily blood running down her fist.

"Where... is ...her body?" Charm asked between breaths.

"Swimming with the fishes," she said looking the furious Charmaine straight in the eyes. Charm growled and got up as she stood the mother picked up a piece of glass. "Come near me and I hurt you."

Charm stared at her with pure hatred. "Hurt me and I kill you," she answered. She went over to the mother and the mother got up going away from her quickly. She slashed the blade at Charm slashing across her chest cutting her slightly. Charm winced but ignored her pain. She grabbed the mother dragging her out and throwing her on the front steps. "Go to hell."

Dean and Sam came over and froze seeing Charm's bleeding hand and bleeding chest. As the adrenaline died down Charm covered her chest falling to her knees. The pain hit her hard.

"Charm!" Dean screamed running to Charmaine. Sam ran with him. Sam grabbed the mother and held her arms behind her back. He knocked the mother out when she tried to get away and Dean called an ambulance.

Dean put pressure against the laceration on her chest and Sam came over taking off his shirt and putting it against her chest in place of Dean's hand when he moved it out of the way.

"Charm, can you hear me?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"How much does it hurt?" Sam asked.

"I-I just got slashed across my chest... it hurts a-a fuck ton," she said and they heard sirens in the distance. "Y-You need to find the skeleton."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean.

"Who goes?" Sam asked.

"I will stay with her I have all the fake cards," Dean said.

"J...Just use my real one," she said.

"Fine then I will stay and you go," Sam said.

"I can stay," Dean said.

Charm looked at the two of them fighting as the sirens got closer.

"Sam take the unconscious bitch and go!" Charm closed her eyes in pain.

Sam nodded and took the unconscious bitch and went away with her.

"Charm look at me," Dean said and she opened up her eyes looking at Dean. "It is all gonna be okay."

"I am sorry," Charm said as the ambulance pulled up.

"Do not apologize," Dean said looking at her.

The paramedics came over and Dean picked her up and brung her over to them. The paramedics tried to stop Dean.

"I am carrying her so screw off!" Dean snapped bringing her into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics decided not to get in Dean's way and he laid her down on the stretcher that was inside.

"Sir how did this happen to her?" one of them asked.

"Did you do this?" another one asked.

"No, I didn't. Drive!" Dean shouted as Charm closed her eyes. Dean went to Charm's side and the ambulance complied with his demand. They drove as she passed out.

"Please move out of our way," the paramedic said.

Dean moved out of the way knowing better than to be in there way. The paramedics went to work and Dean watched from the sidelines. When they arrived at the hospital they pulled Charm out on the stretcher and Dean stayed at her side the entire time. When they took her away into the room Dean tried to shove his way inside.

"Sir we need you to stay out," A nurse said.

"I need to be with her," Dean insisted.

"It'll go faster if you tell us what happened," she said.

"She was attacked by some woman that got away," Dean said. "Now, can I go inside."

"We need your insurance too, just follow the other nurses," she said and went into the room. The other nurses took Dean away to get everything settled.

Sam had taken the bitch of a mother away in the car. He had her tied up. Half of him wanted to do what Dean said and give her away to Elizabeth especially after what she did to Charm. But he needed to find Elizabeth's body so that no one else died. She began to wake up so Sam pulled over. He looked back at her. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam. She went to scream and he covered her mouth. She bit into his hand and Sam cursed pulling his hand away.

"KIDNAPPER!" she screamed.

"MURDERER!" Sam screamed.

"The mistake deserved it," she snapped.

"And the bitch deserved to be kidnapped!" Sam snapped.

"Why are you so mad? Your FBI you're supposed to know how horrible people can be," she said.

"You hurt my friend," Sam said.

"Her? She broke through the table herself," she said. "That hand wasn't my fault."

"You tried to kill her. That slash across her chest," Sam said.

"It was in defense of my life," she defended.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She threatened my life," she said.

"Oh really?" Sam asked.

"Yes really and if I testify in court for a-"

"And you can go to jail for attempted murder or a federal agent and murder," Sam said staring at her.

"Your no federal agent," she said. "That woman told me about Elizabeth being a ghost... Please."

"Then what are we?" he asked.

"Lunatics trying to make a difference," she answered.

"Lunatics?" he asked.

"In a fit of rage, your partner almost choked my husband to death! Your other partner broke my glass table with her bare hands to threaten me," she said.

"And you killed your daughter," he said. "And miss do you really think we are crazy? Look at who has gone missing... they are dead now. They are all connected to you in some way. And you wanna know why? Because your daughter is coming for you. Unlike my partner, I do not want to just give you away. I would like to avoid another death. So where is her body? Did you bury her in your backyard? Did you bury it somewhere else or did you just throw it away in some ditch."

"There was no way that she-"

"You have felt it, haven't you? Her watching you? Someone watching you and it just turning cold out of nowhere when you walk," Sam said and she looked down.

"Even if I told you where she was then you cannot find the body," she said.

"Where is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It is swimming with the fishes..." she said. "It's in Brady Lake."

Sam cursed and went to slam his hand on the dashboard but stopped. He knew Dean would kill him if his baby so he pulled his hand down. "I know where the body is..." he mumbled and sighed trying to figure out what to do. He didn't put his guard down though watching what his prisoner was doing in the background.

Sam grabbed his gun and hit her in the bud of it before she could move and she fell unconscious.

"I need to find a way to get the body," Sam mumbled and drove off to find a place to think without anyone seeing him.

It had been two hours since Charm had been taken in. Charm had finally woke up and was asking if Dean or Sam was outside. She kept on pushing the doctors away when they wanted to check on her chest. She winced at the pain that came from her hand. There were no stitches on her hand and they were able to fix it using other methods. Her chest, on the other hand, had to have it stitched.

"Where is Dean?" she asked.

"Miss please tell us how this happened," a doctor asked.

"I just woke up... let me see Dean," she responded.

The doctor sighed and waved his hand. The nurse left and ent to Dean telling him that she was awake. Dean got up and went into her room. He saw the doctors chatting with her.

"Was he the one who hurt you?" one asked.

"F...For the last time no," she laid her head back. They had to make her take pain meds and she hated the way they messed with her head. "Just leave me alone."

"You heard her," Dean said going over to her bedside. The doctors nodded and left. "Charm, you feel okay?"

"My head is spinning... and I see sparkles... God, I'm high," she said opening up her eyes.

"High is better than being dead," Dean said looking at her.

"It's not working that much...," she said.

"Want me to ask them to make it stronger?" Dean asked.

She shook her head trying to sit up. Dean helped her sit up.

"Sam is finding the body right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. He had gotten a call some time ago from Sam about them not able to find the body and about the backup plan. He had agreed to the backup plan.

"E-Elizabeth might try to stop him... maybe you should go to him," she said.

"But your-"

"Stocked with a shit ton of morphine and perfectly safe... Dean, he needs help. He is... he needs his older brother," she said looking at Dean. Dean nodded.

"Stay here me and Sam will be back in an hour or two," Dean said.

"Dean I will be fine," she said forcing a smile. Dean nodded and left when he did she closed her eyes. She breathed a bit heavily. Drugs had always had a strange effect on her. When some people said drugs made you feel like soaring whenever she had to take pills or medicine when she was sick she would get angry and depressed. She closed her eyes letting herself go trying to ignore the effects of the drug.

Dean called Sam to pick him up.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Come pick me up," Dean said.

"Wait aren't you supposed to stay with Charm?" Sam asked.

"She woke up and she has morphine coursing through her... and she told me I can go with you," Dean said.

"Fine, I will be there in ten," Sam said and hung up. Dean hung up and stayed silent.

They would not be able to get the body soon. And Elizabeth would probably try to get another woman next... and the only one who was still living who had any connection whatsoever to Elizabeth's mother was Charm. And the both of them knew that there was no other way to vanquish the Myling without finding a mother that could actually love the ghost, so this was the only way.

The Impala pulled up and Dean got in. He peered back at the woman that they would kill who was tied and gagged.

"Why did she kill her daughter?" Dean asked Sam.

"She was supposed to be aborted without her husband knowing but the pills were duds," Sam said.

"So you don't get what you want and decide to kill your daughter three years later," Dean said.

The woman chuckled at her gag and Sam drove to Brady Lake.

"If you did not throw her body in the lake then this could have ended out differently," Dean said leaning back against his seat. Sam pulled up to the side of it and they paused sitting there thinking for a moment. They went into the back and Dean got a shotgun and then Sam dragged her out of the car. They used a jacket to cover her cuffs and took off her gag. She didn't scream since she saw Dean's shotgun. They brought her to the path that Charm had encountered Elizabeth.

"Your murderers," she said to them.

"Look who's talking," Dean said.

"You're taking me out here to kill me," she said and spat in Sam's face. He growled and was tempted to shoot her.

"Shut up or we shoot you and leave you here to die," Dean threatened.

"Elaine?"

Dean and Sam turned to the voice and saw Eric.

"Fuck," Sam said.

"Elaine!" Eric screamed.

"Eric stop we can explain!" Sam said and Dean got into a fighting stance.

"You kidnapped my wife! Are you the ones that took my Elizabeth!" Eric screamed.

"It wasn't us. Your wife killed your daughter!" Dean said.

"You guys really are insane!" Eric said. "I am gonna make sure you stay locked away in a jail where you belong!"

"She did kill your daughter!" Sam said.

"Help me, Eric!" Elaine screamed.

"Let her go!" Eric screamed.

"No please Eric let us do this!" Sam insisted.

"I said let her go you, lunatics!" Eric screamed as the air around them began to turn cold.

Eric went to charge but that the figure of Elizabeth appeared between him and the trio. He froze along with Elaine.

"B...Baby," Eric said and Elizabeth turned to Elaine and Dean and Sam let her go. Elaine began to back away from her terrified.

"Mommy," Elizabeth said taking a step towards Elaine and Dean and Sam moved out of the way towards their car.

"Elaine," Eric said looking at her in pure shock not saying a thing.

"Elizabeth... please," Elaine said backing away.

"Mommy please come home with me," Elizabeth said and charged at her mother.

"No!"

As Elizabeth went to latch on Elaine Charm came between them. "Elizabeth stop!" Charm screamed putting her hands up in defense of Elaine.

"...Other mommy," Elizabeth said and reached out for Charm.

"I said stop!" she shouted. Elizabeth stopped and looked at her.

Dean pointed his shotgun at Elizabeth. Sam took out his knife.

"Don't shoot her!" Eric screamed.

"Guys... I got this," Charm said not even sure of herself.

"Is Mommy gonna t-"

"You have no home," Cmarh said abruptly. "Your dead and your mother did this to you..."

Elizabeth looked at Charm

"I... I know what it feels like to be abandoned Elizabeth. I... was abandoned by a mother that I cannot even remember. An m...mistake," Charm said lowering her hands.

"Am I a mistake?" Elizabeth asked.

Charm shook her head. "No... your mother just couldn't see the... you. She just saw a mistake that she wanted to erase."

"She erased me," Elizabeth said looking at herself.

"Baby-" Eric started but did not know what to say still in a state of shock.

"Elizabeth your not a mistake," Charm said holding her chest as frost covered her stitches. "You're a little girl who deserved more. Who deserved a mother who loved her. Who deserves to be put to rest properly..."

"I shouldn't have been erased!" Elizabeth screamed. "I wanna be taken home by Mommy!"

"I am sorry Elizabeth," Charmaine said looking at her. "Your mommy doesn't deserve to be your mom... she's a... a sick demented lady who wanted to destroy such a beautiful piece of our world."

Dean and Sam walked towards Elizabeth steadily.

"I want my mommy!" she screamed. "I want my mommy!"

The ground around Elizabeth froze and Charm went over to her. Elizabeth glared at Charm and Dean went to pull the trigger.

"I want a mom too," She said feeling a tear freeze on her eye. "You don't need a mom though... you just need some nice friends... some nice people in that empty space. But seeing as you can't..."

Charm placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and Elizabeth looked at her.

"Go rest in heaven," she mumbled and Elizabeth hugged Charm. She placed a hand on the head of Elizabeth and felt her chest freeze up with Elizabeth's tears but did not move. "..Rest."

Elizabeth began to glow and then she vanished in a bright light. Charm stared at where Elizabeth had been as Eric stared at Charm tears streaming down his face. Dean and Sam ran over to Charm. Dean dropped his shotgun and grabbed Charm's shoulders. Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"Charm are you okay?" Sam asked and she nodded wiping away her tears not wanting them to be seen. Sam hugged her along with Dean.

"Elizabeth," Eric said and broke down falling to his knees and he broke down. At that moment Elain tried to escape and Dean quickly picked up his shotgun and shot Elaine. The rocksalt bullet hit her hard and she fell down. "How could you Elaine?!"

Charmaine looked at Eric then at Sam. "Eric..." She began.

"Thank you... I don't know why I am thanking you. Because now my wife is a murderer and my daughter is dead," Eric said.

"We need to go," Dean said. "Cops do not like us."

"I can see that," Eric said. "Go..."

Dean nodded and ran into the car. Sam and Charmaine quickly followed with Sam helping Charm. When they got in they drove to their motel as Eric stayed at the scene sirens in the distance. They didn't speak and Charm felt slightly guilty. Dean decided to break the

"Charm you could've opened up your stitches," Dean said as he drove.

"If I didn't then she wouldn't have been known to the psycho she was. Eric would have been left with unanswered questions. This way they got their... justified ending," Charm said.

"You could have died," Sam said.

"I knew you two would've shot her if she was a real threat... I...I am sorry though," Charm said.

"Don't be," Dean said.

"You did good," Sam said.

"But now we need to get the hell out of here before we get the cops up your ass," Dean said with a smile. "And then we can get burgers!"

With that, they got their stuff from the motel and drove out of the town.

watch?v=TYME1QBrXw4


	3. Sleepy Hollow

He ran through the forest, the branches slapping against his skin as he ran to the main road. He heard the sound of hooves catching up to him. He ran faster and got onto the main road. He screamed for help running down the main road. From the brush, the horse lunged out into the main road. He turned back for a moment to see the blade coming swiftly down to his neck and cutting his head clean off. The horseman grabbed the head and galloped off leaving the decapitated body to lay there. As he rode off the shadow went behind him to reveal that he had no head.'

Charm sat across from Sam who was trying to find the next job. Dean was off gambling with the people at the bar and winning. It had been a couple of weeks since their first case and she had gotten accustomed to the hunting lifestyle. She also learned about the brother's father who they were trying to find, John. But she had learned nothing about their mother. She looked up momentarily from her book to see Dean doing a celebratory dance getting everyone else's money. She smiled gently then saw Dean going over to the counter to order himself a beer and hit on the bartender. Sam gazed over at Dean and rolled his eyes.

She chuckled slightly and looked at Sam. "Found anything yet?" a\ asked.

"Some decapitations in... Sleepy Hollow, New York," Sam said and she stared at Sam for a moment.

"The Sleepy Hollow?" Charm said.

"Yup, since Halloween there have been five decapitations of visitors. Each one's head has not yet been located," Sam said and looked at Charmaine. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to go. "Let's go?"

Charm nodded and Sam looked at Dean. Sam waved for Dean to come over. Dean looked over at Sam momentarily then told the bartender that he would be right back. Dean came over to Charmaine and Sam.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We found a job," Sam said.

"Can it wait till morning?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes motioned over to Charmaine and Dean looked at her. Charm had loved the Sleepy Hollow story growing up, along with other famous ghost tales. The look in her eyes told it all, she really wanted to go. Dean sighed slightly.

"Okay, I will tell the bartender that I gotta go. You guys go pack up the car," Dean said.

They drove down the road during the night. Charmaine was fast asleep in the back and Dean peered back at her.

"Sleepy Hollow? Like the headless horseman?" Dean asked.

"Exactly," Sam said.

"Great. What next are we gonna be fighting fairies?" Dean asked. "Or maybe slaying dragons."

"Dean it could be the ghost of the headless horseman. I mean there is a bunch of lore about it," Sam said. "And look if it's not the headless horseman and some serial killer on the loose. Then we will leave it to the cops."

"And Charm wanted to do this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I thought girls weren't into headless ghosts," Dean said. "I mean they can't-"

"Don't go there," Sam said and Dean chuckled.

"Fine, fine," Dean said. "So the victims are outsiders."

"Yeah. A couple. A teenager, a woman and most recently an old man," Sam said.

"Okay, so state police?" Dean asked.

"State police," Sam said.

"Do we have an ID for her?" Dean asked.

"Lemme check," Sam said opening the glove compartment and checking the IDs. "No, let's stop to make them."

"Got it," Dean said.

While Charm slept they went to the printer shop and made an ID for her They then drove to Sleepy Hollow and Sam fell asleep. Charm woke up while they were on the highway nearing their destination.

"Morning," she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Dean said and Charm sat up stretching. She rubbed her eyes and her stomach growled.

"You can get a pumpkin on a stick when we roll into town," Dean said.

"What?" Charm asked.

"We are a few miles from Sleepy Hollow," Dean said in an announcer's voice. She chuckled hearing Dean. "Oh and here."

Dean handed back an ID to her and she took it.

"Thanks," she said looking at the ID then chuckled. "Isabella Crane?"

"It was Sammy's idea," Dean said. Charmaine put the ID away into her pocket. "There are so many hotels, but no motels nearby."

"Go to a small hotel that isn't that expensive," she said.

"We don't have the money-"

Charm pulled out her wallet and showed her Credit card.

"I didn't have to pay for college. I can pay for a few nights at a hotel," she said.

"Hotel it is," Dean said with a slight grin. Sam woke up with a slight start and Dean looked at him. Sam looked a bit disoriented. "Morning Sammy."

"Morning," Sam said. "Don't call me Sammy."

"Whatever Sammy, we are staying at a hotel," Dean said.

"A hotel?" Sam asked confused. "We can't afford a hotel."

"I got it," Charm said and looked at Dean who looked excited.

"Okay," Sam said.

Dean sped up to get into town faster. Charm watched out the window for a nice hotel, when she spotted it she told Dean to turn into the parking lot. Dean turned into the parking lot and parked in one of the spots. She got out of the car with her duffel bag and proceeded to go to the hotel. She paid for three beds, and some breakfast service.

"Three beds? Why would a pretty lady like you need three beds?" the person at the desk asked. As if on cue Dean and Sam came inside with the duffel bags. The two went beside Charm.

"Three beds," Charm said taking back her credit card. The person at the desk nodded and put it in.

"Here is your key. It's a large room with three beds like you ordered," he said and handed Charm the key with the room number on it. "It's on the second floor."

"Thank you," Charmaine said going over to the stairs. Sam and Dean followed Charm to the second floor.

"A hotel," Dean said looking around.

"This is nice," Sam muttered.

Charmaine spotted some decorations that pertained to Sleepy Hollow, and it made sense since the hotel was on the edge of the town. And since it was Sleepy Hollow it must draw in a bunch of people.

"This one is our room," Charm said unlocking it. Dean went inside along with Sam. In the main room, there was a kitchen and a living room. A separate living room. There were two rooms connected. One with a King and the other with two queens.

"I call separate room!" Dean yelled.

"Hey!" Sam snapped.

Dean ran into the one with the King along with Sam. Charm smiled gently and set her duffel bag beside the couch. She sat on the couch listening to Sam and Dean fight in the background.

"My bed!" Dean said.

"Dean it's not fair!" Sam said.

Charmaine waited for the fighting to die down then went to them. Dean had Sam in a headlock on the bed.

"Rock paper scissors," she suggested.

Dean let Sam go and they engaged in the war of rock, paper, and scissors. In the end, though Sam won. Sam laughed and Dean stuck up his middle finger. He grabbed his duffel bag and left the other room.

"Don't brag," Charmaine said and walked out of the room. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. She was delightfully greeted by a hot tub. She locked the door behind her and grinned. It was a nice change from the usual of motels and watching out for bed bugs. Small showers in grimy bathrooms.

She turned on the water and stripped down to nothing. When her water was ready she slipped into it and just stayed there. Her nose and eyes were the only things that remained over water. The rest was underneath the warm soapy water. She really enjoyed the hot tub. Her fingers momentarily ran over her new scars. She felt the stitches of the time she was almost slashed to death in the myling case, the cut mark on her hip, the slight scratches, and scrapes from running. The wound that the stitches were holding out was healed and it wasn't gonna open again. This line of work was dangerous... this rest was nice. It was very nice.

Charmaine heard knocking at the door and looked at it.

"Who's in there?" Dean asked.

"I am," Charm said sitting up in the hot tub. "What is it?"

"Just checking if we have room service," Dean said.

"I don't know... check," Charm said.

"Okay," Dean said walking off.

Charmaine smiled slightly. She could tell the boys liked it too. She slipped back to her original rest position and enjoyed the warmth.

Sam was laying on the king sized bed enjoying it, it was a much nicer thing to lay on than the motel beds. He could hear Dean happily exclaim when he found out that there was indeed rook service. Sam got up and went out to Dean.

"Dean, don't go crazy this is Charm's money," Sam said.

"I won't... I am just gonna get some pie," Dean said.

"Fine. Get me some salad too," Sam said.

"Fine rabbit," Dean muttered and ordered the pie and the salad.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Charm had on her regular clothes and was drying her hair.

"I didn't hear the shower running," Sam said.

"Hottub," Charm said.

"Room service, nice beds, and hot tub," Dean said grinning.

"What did you get?" Charm asked putting the towel down.

"Pie," Dean said.

"Salad," Sam said.

"Guess we got to wait to go in town," Charm said going into the kitchen. "Did you put the beer in?"

"Yes," Dean said. Charmaine opened the fridge and took out a beer.

"Want one?" Charmaine asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Sam?" Charm asked taking three out.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Charm gave them beers and Dean popped his open along with Sam using the cap openers. Charm had found that she could use regular strength to do it, so she did. She sat on the couch and drank some beer.

"So the headless horseman," Sam said.

"We actually would have to find the origin of the true legend. Find the grave without locals finding out and burn and salt the bones," Dean said. "Yippee."

"If it's a serial killer than we call the police for it. The real police," Sam said.

"It will be hard to find the difference. Locals believe in the legend. It brings in tourism," Charm said and took a sip. She had gotten used to beer and it didn't taste as sour. She enjoyed the taste of it.

"Mhm," Dean said.

"Never thought we were ever gonna hunt the headless horseman," Sam said.

"I never thought I was gonna hunt monsters," Charm said.

"No one ever thinks that," Dean said.

After room service and eating, they drove out to check out the town. They found a few different things in the town. There was a shop for it, many shops for it actually, merchandise, and snacks. Sleepy Hollow was milking the tourist cash. Charm watched through the window as Dean looked around for the nearest bar.

"So we should check where the newest victim was murdered," Sam said.

"Was he with anyone?" Charmaine asked.

"Yes. He was," Sam said.

"I will talk to who he was with," she said.

"Dean and I can check out the site where he was decapitated," Sam said.

"Okay,"

So they initiated the plan and Charm went to talk with the girlfriend of the victim while they to where he died. She sat across from the girlfriend who was crying as she recalled everything she could about what happened that day.

"Dawn was your boyfriend, Ryan acting strangely before he was killed?" Charm asked.

"A bit. I mean he had normal paranoia but that day he kept saying he felt like he was being followed... and he kept hearing things. And then he said he had to leave early to go out to get milk which we were out of. And then he was decapitated... I knew it was him from his clothes it was the same one he wore out," she said and grabbed another tissue.

"And the head was never found," Charm said.

She nodded wiping her tears away.

"What type of person could do that?" Dawn asked.

"I have no clue. But we will try our best to get to the end of this," Charm said.

"T..thank you. All the locals are making those... stories," Dawn said getting frustrated.

"It's probably some sicko using the legend... but it won't happen again," Charm said and soon after left.

Dean and Sam were driving to pick Charmaine up.

"His head was cut off by something flaming," Sam said.

"So now we gotta find the body... and burn it," Dean said.

"Charm is gonna be happy to know it isn't a human," Sam said.

"Yeah, I get ghosts. But a human doing this is insane," Dean said.

"Some humans would do this Dean," Sam said.

"Ghosts I get... humans are crazy," Dean said.

"Agreed," Sam said.

They pulled up in front of the hotel that Dawn was staying at and saw Charm walking off from the building.

"Is she going off without us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... follow her," Sam said.

Charm walked to the main road silently and Dean and Sam slowly followed her in the car. Charm took out her phone scrolling through the numbers momentarily. She stopped scrolling looking at some but then put it away. She heard someone behind her and she began to walk faster.

Dean and Sam saw this and got concerned hurrying up a bit in their following, car stalking her. She turned around and hurried up more. Around the corner, she turned and they followed. Once they did she broke into a sprint. Dean and Sam's car quickly followed as she ran faster. She looked terrified as she ran.

"Is someone following her?" Dean asked. "Call her now."

Sam called Charm and she picked up as she ran.

"S-Sam?" Charm asked.

"Charm you are out of breath-"

"Get the car and pick me up now," she said running faster making a sharp turn and another turn quickly. Dean lost her on the second one.

"Wait for wh-"

"Just pick me up," Charm snapped.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Running down... near the headless horseman store," Charm said and was on speaker.

Dean drove there.

"Where you tailing me?" she asked.

"No," Dean said.

She hung up.

"She sounds calm... probably thought she was being followed and that was it," Sam said.

"Hopefully it was just that," Dean said and pulled up in front of Charm who jumped in the back. "Why were you running?"

"I thought I was being followed so I ran," she said. "I should not have run but old impulse."

"We need to fix that," Dean said. "If you are being tailed by the boogeyman you don't run. You gotta stay calm."

"Yeah," Sam said. "We should teach you."

"Like supernatural boot camp?" Charm asked.

"Yeah, supernatural Bootcamp," Dean said and drove off to the hotel. Charm looked out through the back window silently. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance as they headed to their destination.

The sun had fallen, Sam was in his room the sounds of him tossing and turning from another nightmare. Dean was in another hotel room having hit it off with a cute girl and was staying over for the night, for obvious reasons. And she was by her window looking out of it, she could not sleep. She had the blanket wrapped around her sitting by the window. She felt like she was being paranoid, but she knew what she had seen.

"You okay?"

Charm tensed up and yelped turning around.

"Sorry for scaring you."

It was Sam.

"It's fine. I just did not hear you wake up," She said looking at Sam.

"You are not tired?" Sam asked.

"No," she said taking a peek out the window.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sam asked.

"No. I just am bored so I am looking out the window," she said.

"I know your hiding something. You look paranoid," Sam said.

"I just saw something," she answered.

"What was that something? Look I know it's hard to get used to the fact that what you say may be something real," Sam said.

"I saw the headless horsemen. You guys did not see it but it chased me. And I saw it earlier out my window," she said not looking at Sam.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sam scolded.

"You guys did not see it, I thought that I just saw something because I was new to being... a-a hunter. And-"

"And you should have told me," Sam said and sighed. "Wait here."

Sam walked off and Charm looked out the window. She tensed up and backed away from the window. Sam came back with salt and salted the window, the door, and the closet. He then went off and salted any other entrance. Charm went out of the room watching him salt.

"I am going to call Dea-"

"Let Dean be, he will be here in the morning," Charm said.

She could tell how mad Sam was, but he was not only mad. He looked very worried.

"I am sorry," Charm said.

"It's..." Sam sighed. "It's fine, just next time tell me. Most of our 'hallucinations' are actually real. So tell us next time."

She nodded.

"Get some sleep," Sam said.

"Goodnight," Charm said going back to her room and laying down. She stayed awake until the morning unable to sleep hearing the sound of hooves outside her window, the breathing of the horse and the clanging of the sword.

Charm was asleep when Dean arrived. When Sam told Dean about everything that happened Dean was fuming. He was pissed at Charm being in danger and the fact that she did not say anything to them.

"We need to find out where that son of a bitch is buried..." Dean said.

Sam held up his laptop.

"I searched it up and found out where he was buried," Sam said.

"Let's go then," Dean said.

"Go where?" Charm said coming out of her room.

"To burn and salt the body," Dean said.

"Without me?" Charm asked.

"If you come then you can get hurt. And here it's ghost proof for the most part," Dean said.

"It is a safer idea," Sam said looking at Charm. She slowly nodded.

"And don't pull that myling crap again. This one is more dangerous, okay?" Dean said.

She didn't say anything just say down on the couch.

"Okay then let's go, we should be back in an hour or two," Sam said grabbing his duffel bag.

"Don't do anything we would do," Dean said leaving and Sam followed. Charm sighed and sat down on the couch she looked at the window and heard the faint sound of hooves. She grabbed a pillow and sighed.

Dean and Sam arrived at the cemetery and got out of the car.

"It said that he was in the northern part of the cemetery and he had an unmarked grave, it had a tree as it's gravestone. A dead tree," Sam said.

"God this is going to be annoying," Dean said as they headed to the Northern part of the cemetery.

When they neared the northern side of the cemetery everything became quiet, you could only hear the wind whistling through the branches of the trees. They looked around as their breath was seen in the air. It came out in white puffs. Dean looked around unsteadily and Sam hurried up. They hurried to the burial site looking around nervously.

Then they heard footsteps, no the sound of hooves.

"Run," Dean said and they ran to the burial site. Behind them, the horseman ran after them. Its hooves pounded against the floor coming after them. They ran and Sam turned around as the horseman raised his sword going to slash Sam's head off.

"Hey asshole!" a female voice screamed from the gates nearby.

The horseman stopped and the Winchesters looked over to see Charm driving the Impala. Dean's eyes widened seeing his baby being driven by the use of combat.

"Dammit, Charm!" Dean said.

The horseman ran to Charm. Charm drove off quickly in the Impala as the headless horseman chased her.

"We gotta hurry up!" Sam said.

"Agreed, if there is one scratch on my baby I need to be the one to kill her! Not the horseman," Dean said going to the grave. The two of them took out the shovels and began to dig the grave. The two moved as fast as possible digging up the grave. It took them about an hour to dig it up. Once they did they tore off the cover using an ax. Sam poured the salt and Dean poured the kerosene.

Sam lit the match and threw it in. As the two watched the bones burn Sam got out his phone calling Charmaine.

"Is she picking up?" Dean asked.

"No she's not," Sam said.

Dean called Charmaine as Sam hung up. They both looked at each other when she did not pick up. Dean hung up.

"We have to find her," Dean said biting his lip.

"She could be anywhere," Sam said.

"Well, we can't wait headless body to turn up Sammy!" Dean said looking at Sam.

"Then what can we do?!" Sam asked.

"You guys can stop your screaming."

Dean and Sam turned to Charmaine who was standing nearby. SHe looked fine.

"Your not dead," Sam said.

"And neither is the ghost," Charm said walking to the grave.

"What-"

"The head," Sam said.

Charm went to the grave watching the fire die down. She jumped down into it when the last ember went away. Before Dean or Sam could say anything she spoke.

"Can I have the ax?" she said and Dean handed her the ax. Charm raised it and brought it down to the grave. Charm moved the broken ashed out of the way then moved her hands to the dirt moving it away. Underneath the dirt was a box. She pulled it out throwing it out of the grave.

"How did you know," Dean asked.

"I guessed," she said and they opened it looking at the skull. They salted and burned it. She looked at the hole and saw something. She tilted her head to see it better and almost threw up.

"Charm?" Sam asked.

"T-The other heads are down there," she said disgustedly. Sam helped her out of the grave.

"Let's go," Dean said. "The cops can find the rest."

"I am sorry about taking her," Charm said referring to Dean's Baby.

"She is okay right?" Dean asked and Charm nodded. He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do something like that ever again!"

"If I didn't than Sam would be dead... I wanted to make sure everyone was okay," Charm said.

Sam and Dean sighed knowing that they would have done the same. Charm tried to lighten the mood.

"So... beer?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said and Sam chuckled nodding.


	4. Homecoming (Part One)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f04501073e14a9a1bd58e888be58fb"Gracie was walking home alone from visiting her younger sister and her parents. The fluorescent lights shone down on her from the array of street lights. She walked and heard a noise coming from an empty dead-end street. She stopped and looked at the street confused. When she went to continue to walk she heard the noise again. In an act of curiosity, she walked down the street to find out what the noise had come from. She saw someone huddled up and went over to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed75ed35a007a882b3e0f240c49a88c""Hello?" she asked and the person looked at her. The man's eyes glowed blue and she was attacked. She couldn't fight back and was put into a coma with a touch by them. She got dragged away into the night by the strange man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a7410d881c1233e99d5e1beb5a206b83" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc1a3297445c3872839142bebba28d52"Charm was watching the news while Sam was out with Dean to get the beer. It had been a few weeks since their first case and she had gotten accustomed to the hunting lifestyle. She also learned more about hunting, and killing from their "hunting boot camp." It was a day Christmas too, the three of them had gone out on Christmas. They also ended up taking down a Yeti on Christmas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3fe4524dfdec03ebd5cc5b8abea8b7"On the news, it talked about something that happened in New Jersey and got up to get herself a snack from the fridge. She didn't tune in until she heard a name that she remembered. She dropped the food that she grabbed and ran to the TV raising the volume./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac79e43c003316843bae972093fa26b"Gracie Kil had been missing for a few weeks and her dead body had been found a week ago. She covered her mouth sitting down on the couch watching the News. One of her friends from high school was Gracie's younger sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ee4ce4b99a327b0870aa9b9f6bd90e""No," she said staring at the TV as it showed the grieving family. It was her friend's sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccaf1ffcfa18a41ac1ffedcba9b5097"Charm grabbed her phone dialing the number that belonged to her mother as the door opened up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823dd1b754499fd8c247cb33980b3d19""We are back and we have the beer!" Dean said but she didn't look at Dean putting the phone to her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909ed23f54aaf29414c85025b23e53b1""Charm?" Sam asked coming inside holding the beer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5d6a1feef1aa4f84e3afb01c3509f95""Mom," she said. "I will be swinging by this weekend... Y-Yeah I heard about Gracie's death." Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. "I wanted to swing by... meet up with... Alex... And I wanted to see you guys too... Be there soon Mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c080ba45f7ae4f2563d4f770b330bcd""Alex?" Dean asked. "Who is he?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee0eb57fdc8cda063f9738b7180eae5"Charm motioned to the news with her hand which was still talking about the family. "Who is... she," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549b525bbae0da1d42ed712ed122be6e""What happened?" Dean asked looking at her with a concerned expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009a7f8f9fba9573b6efa323d31c39cd""Her sister died a week ago... I think it's a case," Charm said. "But it might not be so-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff018acb5136c170db85d526e5cf08dd""Let's go," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b126308b1456961d5ada291645624d7c""Yeah," Sam said. "We can get beers when we go there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a37898f9d6cc6dd749da7cecbd20d72""Yeah if it's a case then we can kill the motherfucker that killed... Gracie," Dean said. "If not you can spend time with your friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663b76b632c85890df88dac4ca4568bf""Thank you," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3072e2194237477eda81d6c28d802d2b"They packed up and hit the road. Charm was looking down at her phone for most of the ride. Sam was taking a nap and Dean was messing with Sam while he was asleep. Charm peered up from her phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3b0e4bef7b3ffb283b47a9375c5e8c""Dean," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="342d85082dd1f86e6bb56e61717f2f3a""Yeah," Dean said stopping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7de4222b18e5b8d2f265ef511daee57""If it is a case..." she began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d48b8a69653fc1f097a54288f47fea1""You can kill it," Dean said. "If that was what you were going to ask."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4343e54c574cc298406a7d886cd610dc""No, I was not going to ask that," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afeeead1c1d0290e8d0c8c5f8962c560""Then what where you gonna ask," Dean questioned looking back at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4c9e8bc1c0559904ea9e30c8f9d9b9""In the town... I am well... I am known for stuff," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f00ed7aa7549f3aebcf4944a3d806b""Like what?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117f449995e6feb020f5f627cb3cd7b2""For... things that I don't really like to be known for," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519a550c42c14cd63d3c0e834f04fa57""Unless it's murdering people don't worry about it," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f5d8b453041ddce98aadc4356311f0""But-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1908e6419298a8ca7a84d16af57642""Charm me and Sam have a fucked up family. And we are fucked up. So don't worry about what is wrong with you. Because, your still you in the end," he said then sighed. "God I am glad he is asleep I sound like a chick flick."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92254707298fedb774f456653360104d"She chuckled hearing Dean's description./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3048474a20d622288a0355e4727ed6""I never said that," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a064d8641d76a6daec176b11edd2a4fb""Okay Mister tough guy," Charm teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80a07479ce9da116891a6b239d290dbf""Wanna stop to get food or does your mom have that prepared?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614e10b4692ff514cedf08d035b1b1be""Actually yes food out sounds good," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8535a238de97fd3cf1d86026d577de0d""Burgers?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0bc1e118daedefbd4b6dc9af1ee677f""Sure," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08afb85080493b54a4dea772d4df2323""Okay," Dean said and raised the volume of the music as he drove to get burgers. Dean woke Sam up when they arrived and they went to the burger joint in town. They got a booth and Sam brought his laptop. When they were seated Sam opened his laptop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f86b7db825b6b2c9d0c92c0dcc4581a""What are you looking up?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25fa91545ea5b07a3bdfabbd3243537e""The town," Sam answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66cdb0e43f9db924911a35cf1d1e0ab0"Charm nodded and looked at the menu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1593559abc6333ae94a144dd857240f""It's a small town," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3709ea980a898cd195582f593cbde05f""Then tell me about it, or well what I need to know," Sam said clicking on a few things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b7967d94a69b29c1d4bb9af8dffee3""They are a close-knit town when you do something everyone knows about it," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01414eb232af07009d919cfad17bc0e9""So could you get information easily?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b013c7108dfedb391b3f057c0bd399a2"She shook her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d937b75e5359ea47cd4d9da153e9a1d2""I am not really apart of the close-knit part. I never was, but my parents were," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbfe2fb4d0ce071b19723aa32022da35""What else do you know?" Sam asked. She thought for some time then shrugged. Sam went back to researching stuff. "So do we get to meet your parents?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="308f0846d1e98c53431a82eafa9cf4d5""A-Adopted parents... Yes though," she said finding what she wanted. She had told Dean about it a while back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05150bd755cc74dc7ef74665959a847d""Ooh are those high school girls," Dean said looking at the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31109f99034f31f5d343f9eefb43f9c0"Charm waved the waiter over to avoid talking about high school. The waiter came over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061c22e5cc572cc2ce7d6301b6bc493d""What may I get you?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e00dcf87fd23b6a814097dd432cf96""Double bacon cheeseburger," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06954f804a073fbf1ecb963fcf4a4a8f"The waiter nodded and wrote it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8fe63d9cb241a8573a9fd657f12b38""The salad," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae53efc036a2dfa5153b74f189d1b23c"The waiter turned to Charm who would not make eye contact with the waiter. Her parents knew his parents and she did not want to start up a conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae1a15c0fa99be2e7220d03cd5e2703""I will get a cheeseburger without pickles please," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2caea94983645352ad4d7dd74f48a9d""Drinks?" the waiter asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f3fa558a3ba447e962364af5bf0ab8""Beer," Dean said. "Your strongest type."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ad83137cb022ab2c4a7a521a9bc0c4""Just any type of beer," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e185941ab006d799942bdf0eabc2f8""Just some water," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d7deff5395192f8f18c95ae24a2a55"The waiter wrote it down and stopped writing looking at Charm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a0beaddca289cd5db32001ee7c738a8""I know you," the waiter said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab35911163ef2c181677924c051ee444""You do?" Charm said looking at the waiter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922a99d9951b7f4fbc27d53723464b60""You are the Daemon's orphan," he said. "I don't think I could forget by those eyes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71370e756f967e478b6dc8c44fd9c9b4""I am not an orphan... as of the time I turned five," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73245df543b4658889ecfc0bedc718f""Yeah, you don't remember me do you?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242a5f991c1c8a367db54a36f81d6a3a""A bit," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde7f2f809091d8b58c201a78c075e8c""Well then I will get your food," he said and walked off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="790d9b42f74f148bc28251ae3c1b4424""I thought you said you weren't apart of the closeness," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80388d45ef6ee596fdec5cfb41ed5121""I am not... people know me through my parents. They are...party people," Charm said piling their menus in the corner of the table since it was not taken by the waiter. "So they know people and I get known as the adopted daughter..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76108ba2d27d31cb45076898c16cdfe6""Well that sucks Annie," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de48c80e3501f72e7ac822504eb1a7fd"Sam sent a slight glare to Dean nudging his side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e86d73d6f76e34897508ce17431ea787""What?" Dean asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea22ee2b984b7bbb48751c9af0fe1f9""It's fine," Charm insisted to Sam and Dean. "I've been called much worse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deea5798e4c8e9140e579c601f5c1805"The waiter came over giving everyone their drink then walked off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2711f0db7b2b6ae565756ab634dd1edb""Been called worse?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d64d7545bb9a36dfcc398140fd4115""When you're a girl and you get hit on, then push them away you get called stuff," Charm said picking up the water and drinking a sip. "So calling me Annie is fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb99a19e785a54215f238f2876fa5ef"She looked at the people at the restaurant and already recognized faces. She knew some of them from the high school and other from her parent's parties./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7095681ec833f56231252c116be68b74""Charm, you okay?" Sam asked and she nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f72a6ed6a1f630d1ccb30c91c54270""Yeah I am just hungry," she answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d49e01da0cef3b9419dc69648aad9ebc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b649194b3b8497b57c87dc7923926ed"After eating at the restaurant they left to the motel. Charm left while the other two went settled in. She stopped in front of one of the houses and stared at it. It was a nice two story house painted baby blue, a bit paler than the sky. There was a nice pathway up to the front and rose bushes along the sides of the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc2be5ad27036800fdce822e2b2178ec"Charm pushed some hair out of her face and took a deep breath. The rose bushes were dead giving a somber feeling, there was no snow either which was unusual for the town for this time of year./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd33947599c783c54761928390fc3575""You can do this," she said to herself looking down at her hand which held the phone. She pressed hesitantly on a number. She put it to her ear as the ringing began. She waited through three rings before the person on the other side picked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010ccdbaaa1f5cab89b444facfbce707""Hello, this is Alexis Kil speaking," the person on the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9d81e68043a688107a62488a2bf1eb""Hi... c-come on out," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f1bc479dcb03c91f2a0ebd56300d3f""Who is this?" Alexis asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baca12899231c35c1652949c4d2b3a43""...It's charming to be here," Charm said using a joke from when they were younger hoping that Alexis would remember. Alexis hung up and Charm stared down at her phone for a second. "...I guess she does hate me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21404eb3a41add71f729198a408ec69f"The front door then opened up and Alexis was there looking down at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c902188eec61847472af20d9871326a""Alex... it's been..." Charm didn't know what to say looking at Alexis. She rubbed the back of her neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf2f7dde8fbfc8ff29808898d880a86""Charm," Alexis said. "Get your ass up here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0accb728b8139c33b3752e87a31ee41e"She looked at Alexis for a second then nodded and went up the stairs to her. When she got to Alexis, Charm was hugged by her friend. Charm was shocked for a moment but then slowly hugged back. After some time Alexis unraveled the hug and Charm let Alexis go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c558ff45d55af717bb2b9e767b932965""Where the fuck have you been?!" Alexis snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="befe942434679baeae5396cf16ef2d9c""W-What," Charm asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1433358e5f21e73de13e3b629ace4a6""After prom, you ignored me and everyone! And then after that, you bolted across the country for college!" Alexis screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820d8994147cdb6364a08e5a47bbf836""I..I am sorry," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd2a3d815899850a850038e418a4a51""Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know how worried we have been about you! " Alexis snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce02bf903035d87779f76c166dc4805""I... I went to Stanford," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02046db87537dd5c83efa08476e3946""And then from what we heard from your parents, you tossed that all away after your apartment set on fire! And no one knew where you were!" she shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="767daa9f6ebc63f98fdb04d9c0d4f0e5""My new friend died in a fire!" Charm defended. "And then not wanting to pursue that college me and two of my new friends decided to travel the country together for my journalism!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279306c18dc659328fb13ecd36966ea3"After a moment of silence passed so Charm spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526e4f9b7fa4e47c1ae0d63c744c4eb8""Sorry I shouldn't have screamed at you like that," Charm said even though she did not scream and just used attitude to show her anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48fb0892175ea320f1a2cc03de1dd3dc""It's fine... if you left here for Stanford and Stanford for journalism then why are you back?" Alexis asked the pissed tone still in her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7abb0848f0968aa702c268e1e8e1af9""...I heard about Gracie's death... and I did miss Thanksgiving so I need to make that up to my folks. You probably already got an invitation to some dumb party," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8dca2f2707d7f7a6b4c5dd9b006fc4a""I did... I thought it was a joke that you were back," Alexis said honestly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754ca5affa0f3037abfdc491b24cc7ed""Well here I am in the flesh," Charm said rubbing her neck again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c69ef88d1908f4c20dde60ea7eec9d2""You said you were traveling with two people?" Alexis asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e11ab66c69c1566e524df9b04c98ef""Oh yeah," Charmaine said. "They are brothers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4281cef51589e66608bfa764081b90d""Brothers... will I see them at the party?" Alexis asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c649b599ef24c64eaa0a0cc942d9e7""Maybe..." Charmaine said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc732803ddceccbdedda93c317bc7c4""If you're not there then I am gonna kill you," Alexis said. "So I will see you there, bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121999062c09dc8d7002766dc2c62fef""Bye Alex," she responded in a soft tone after Alexis went inside. Charmaine could tell that Alexis was still mad at her but things were slowly returning to normal. She turned around and saw the Impala driving across the street. Charm stared at Dean and Sam who were sitting at the front of the car. The Impala quickly left. "...They followed me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9fc7149c4a9823270fab9ce8a57b22a"Charm walked down the path to the sidewalk. She looked down the street to see that the Impala was long gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a16303f7ec3a2d417e394c01ab0c032""And then they don't even pick me up," Charm sighed and walked down the sidewalk. She looked at the houses along the street. She remembered each family from each house. Whenever her parents had a party she would stay away from the people and study them from the corner. She would study the parents and study the children. She learned to tell how people lied from that, the signals that their body sent out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333f09defb507759bad3980d43725902"She looked ahead and walked to the motel. When she arrived she unlocked the door and went to the couch past Dean and Sam who were sitting at the table. Sam was looking at his laptop and Dean was drinking a beer. Charm decided not to make a comment about them stalking her. So she grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom to shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08ad0661db6ec8c882cf92d166df23f""Is she pissed?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a057439397ca0e824c1469705dc95f""I don't think so," Dean said and they both peered towards the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03b690657fc0f352b326388bac62f90""Maybe we shouldn't have followed her," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a889061924b2485b73c7f08c603e7593""Yeah and then leave her," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02b382501ce6f812a5dfb045469e680"Charm came out soon enough dressed in something else. She looked at Dean and Sam who were watching her. She looked down at her outfit thinking that something was off. She had a white t-shirt that hugged her body and black tight jeans. She had a jean jacket on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d35e59cbf0cffb506dd5a42cf3c979a""Do I have something on my face?" she asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40f28bf0dba1ee14a085c1e33473e63d""No," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660926113abce605cb42ee5dd9d9c63b""I need to go to my parent's house," she said. "So I will be gone for some time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb64ad121b57b799987cacf8e4e0ee0""Can we come?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e17f196968765b5d54b36fcbe862db""You want to?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a736fc46377feba9099dc19e2c79a434""Yeah sounds like fun," Dean said getting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276c9b505e621c856a0464c1e20c8ff3""But if you come with me we will be staying out for the night," Charm said not looking at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90a873c7964749ca26015e83bdeb9ba""Why?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d32cb89f3d69066cf69da246187ab48""My parents... are throwing a party apparently," she said with a sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ee802baf51a65f92edfb2c474d7544""You sure you even wanna go?" Sam asked and Charm nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18bfd8c03565508d2010abd38590faf8""I don't want to make them mad at me for not showing up," Charm said. "So do you guys wanna come?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a25c3afc9ffa8f08bef5e4e22bcc812""Sure you don't seem to wanna party and maybe I can have some fun myself," Dean said with a grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="297fb2e4c39a9d8f672928b0dd5e9c4e""Please don't go sex crazy," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6026c3042a0b48b48dff6ecc4a15de7""I won't. Just one girl," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86adc20d66a6dc89e0213d87f7d9477"Charm rolled her eyes. "Fine get ready you two," Charm said walking out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aefd21c02361a01a7760ef7d3a2321b2""What do you think is wrong with her?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b4669d14cbb094f0b442cf00df1b4f""Wrong?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45f472649e637c257eab0feeafdc0d24""She seems upset," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd2410135139df81006f2e7d576edae3""Maybe because her friend's sister's death or her friend is pissed at her," Dean said. "Or both."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a5d1732fff55435bf4d6101e8d731a""Hopefully it's nothing," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f356a94a26e31489ae53133c726ef43""Agreed," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d8a532aee45b39517a716540008a8c""Maybe if she got a boyfriend it would be better," Sam said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f4602d18ebbc46eaaba749edf9ce98e""Are you gonna try to hook her up?" Dean asked. "And become the next cupid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb5b2668599bf2b5d13cad27dd7d375""Maybe," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c110fdf2149fe84bb2e6c16bdce8ad""Okay, then who's ass are you gonna shove the arrow up?" Dean asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef2d44f773b4cf52bd37032d540d754""Dunno," Sam said changing so Dean freshened up and got changed. When they come outside Charm was waiting for them patiently. Dean unlocked the car and the three got inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abcba4e4bc32146b3a7857e8a83152a""So where too?" Dean asked and Charm told him the address. Dean drove to the destination as she chewed on her lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0ad29969706ba878d967199771b845""So what are your parents like?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824a27f5333cd514bb449ebb8b8175c8""They are very nice. They get along with everyone pretty well. So does my sister," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5127bf39e1ef4988cce95e8d20db9c50""Sister?" Dean and Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e425304b9083f4ed89dfca9afe4a34ba""Yeah, she should be in her second year of high school," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7df81aedd0be90c3a75ce491cf3870""Younger?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3059a3b6632a1757af60cbe856d38a86""Yeah she is still in high school," Charm said as Dean pulled up beside the house. She looked at it and could see through the windows that her parents were there but there was more than just them there. She watched the figures in the windows move for some time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a271f6f3bcc38a427d3d81b5e0cf698""We just gonna stalk the house or are we going in?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="913436377fafa1b0176b6f8d6417ea94""Going in," Charm said getting out of the car. Sam and Dean followed Charm up to the front door. Sam looked at Charm as she pressed the doorbell. Once she rang it she could hear shuffling through the house. Dean looked at Charm and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Dean who smiled. The door opened up and Dean removed his hand from Charmaine's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6881e261044f01755093dd04fe12f1e0""Charmaine!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24831eab6b1eb8ef15f0ff205727a303"Her mother stood there dressed in a brown sweater that was a bit too large for her along with black pants. She had a slightly tan skin and hazel eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca3b1190e7ba00c8bc91ab22ea99bf8""Hi," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8bcbd234dde3ca28d944eeb2b07dc0"Her mother went to hug Charm but stopped seeing Dean and Sam. She was slightly confused for a second not knowing who they were. Sam and Dean caught on to the confusion and introduced themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7df64883acbfdc5ef9fa1a17822e295""Hi my name is Dean Winchester," Dean said putting out his hand to shake. Her mother looked at Dean's hand for a second then shook it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ce29dc04213939b8919e240e4364731""And I am Sam Winchester," Sam said putting out his hand and her mother shook his hand more quickly than Dean's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59218da787742215d7f6a7d99e658d3a""They are my friends," Charm said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1669341aaa8753e64a6948bd91311445""My name is Susan please come inside. We have some guests inside too," Susan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc8bf03ea17c1a32eda45a702ac0e79""Guests?" Charm asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c909cfa7cf6a9f9c32311a1da9c34238""From around town," Susan responded. "Don't be so negative about it, it's a party for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d853d6e34441507484dcf300b5a9e906"Charm knew that her mother's definition of a party was different than hers. Though Susan owned a very large house and a lot of people could fill it, it wasn't a party that you would have at a College, like the Halloween party. It was a party that a parent would throw for there friends. Her parents only invited adults and always had expensive drinks out along with snacks and stuff. They made a big deal over everything and most people had to come dressed for a nicer occasion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56d2188698eb7af7200e13c46b463d75""Nice house," Dean muttered to Charm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a737de6715d3c84da504b8c60313d2f9""Everyone is in the living room," Susan said and walked off down the hallway to a door on the left going through. Charm followed Susan and Dean and Sam stayed back a bit looking in the hall. The walls were lined with pictures of the family. Dean looked at them with Sam. Most of them were of a shorter female with light brown hair who was doing Tennis, or just showing off awards. Others were of Susan and what seemed to be her husband or the entire family which was the only pictures that had Charm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0564b91d609c6012dd1a96e6ac564069""I thought there would be more," Sam muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335abc04bde76397d31cf07f2b09e787""From what I heard she is known in this town for some shit," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735d8c8f9d700c7d0073f5a487038843""Something bad?" Sam asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2066a522243f58ad6c81cba23c23faf""I don't know," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="350522a610fe07b497a52f8358c3941e""I don't see Charm doing anything bad," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879a648a9adee9f3f810b878b120c24a""Let's not talk about her behind her back and get some beer," Dean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35efc867384e19050e369644d525c1aa""Where is the kitchen?" Sam asked. Dean nudged him and pointed at a door on the other side of the living room. Sam nodded and the two headed for that door. Dean stopped seeing the girl from the photos talking with most of the guests. Sam stopped to looking at her. She had a dress that hugged her figure, the color was a light pink. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a smile. Though she did not have Charm's size chest wise. She was probably an A cup, while Charm was a D. Dean made the observations and looked her over. Her eyes were a gentle brown. She looked the exact opposite of Charm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2b6783f766f513171dffb873cdf692"Dean walked into the kitchen not wanting to get into a conversation with her, and Sam followed suit. Alexa was in the kitchen picking up one of the desserts, a small brownie. She looked at Dean and Sam as she ate it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f556ff3bb014ce38b1baa4c8ed0e5a43""Do you know where the beer is?" Dean asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9ae01690b5612bc65fd646608dc5ed""It should be out," Alexa answered eating another brownie. "Who are you two?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6bee9bcc2a7a582735a2fb435b5d74""I am Dean," Dean said. "This is Sam."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a86a0a1ab5a648c1c4ce6de9d6c506"Sam waved at Alexa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e92f6a9b797554156934b559432a76a""The name is Alexa, call me Alex," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d120be08776af05060319fbd257968fa""You are Charmaine's friend," Sam said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96610cc84f3fa6f8c2d72fe55276a17""You guys are too?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469782edbc29e282269373d8ccecbf4c"They nodded in sync./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e299f4bc749958ca3bb5b8e4006552bd""How do you like it so far?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03815a50e80decc6f6aa6dcedcc6494c""It's odd," Sam said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137e1a681531e7f3cd36fb46c2b554d7""I mean did she tell you about her family," Alexa asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a45bc11fdfa9ac481230b1f8e89511""Yeah, but not that much," Sam said and she sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ff0e40b2a78be3e316d56780a0b066c""Well listen here," she began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cc38d7748729ee30bfedb3d63d53b761" /p 


End file.
